Hazeltail
Hazeltail is a small, gray and white she-cat.Revealed in the allegiances of Dark River History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Daisy and her kits Berry, Mouse, and Hazel later renamed Berrykit, Mousekit and Hazelkit are taken to ThunderClan by Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight and Spiderleg, who were going out an a hunting patrol. They take them into ThunderClan. Sunset :Hazelkit and Mousekit hunt down a butterfly that Spottedleaf showed them because she felt it was time for Leafpool to know the truth about Mothwing. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Hazelpaw is an apprentice. Dustpelt is her mentor. Dark River :Hazelpaw continues her training. She helps ThunderClan by fighting some WindClan cats after two apprentices chase a squirrel over the ThunderClan border and kill it. Outcast :Hazelpaw told Jaypaw that she wanted to be either Rosekit's or Toadkit's mentor when she met him during her assessment to be a warrior; showing him a vole she caught. Jaypaw tells her it would be unlikely because she is their half sister. Hazelpaw gets her warrior name, Hazeltail, and her brothers Berrypaw and Mousepaw become Berrynose and Mousewhisker. Eclipse :During the WindClan invasion, she is part of Brambleclaw's patrol. After Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart's warrior ceremony she congratulates them. Long Shadows :Hazeltail almost crosses the ShadowClan border while stalking a squirrel. Hollyleaf stops her, but she is spotted by a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Ivytail, Snaketail, and Scorchpaw. The ShadowClan cats show open aggression towards Hazeltail, Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Birchfall, the other members of the patrol. Birchfall attacks ShadowClan and Hazeltail is badly injured trying to stop him. Sunrise :Hazeltail goes to the Sun-drown place with Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Birchfall, Brambleclaw, and Brackenfur in search of Sol. While crossing through the thorn tunnel, she gets a thorn stuck on her nose. Hollyleaf pulls it out and since there were no cobwebs or water, she told Hazeltail to stick her nose in some snow. She seems nervous about the journey and at one point she freezes in the middle of crossing the road and has to be saved by Brambleclaw. She meets Floss and her father, Smoky, on the way. She tells him about Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Daisy, making Smoky very proud of his kits when he learns what good warriors they are. :When they find Sol in Twolegplace, Hazeltail shows her mistrust of the loner and how she believed he killed Ashfur. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :She is a very minor character, but it is revealed that she is the mentor of Blossompaw. Fading Echoes : Hazeltail is a very minor character in this book, making brief appreances with her brothers and her apprentice, Blossompaw (then Blossomfall). When Graystripe's and Millie's kits are having their assesment, she is surprised when Cinderheart tells the mentors that Firestar said they will be assesing an apprentice other than thier own, most likely to view the apprentices with a fresh critique. : Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Mother: :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Brothers: :Berrynose:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 :Mousewhisker:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Half-Brother: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Half-Sister: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Niece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters